Soul's Color
by Rain on your Back
Summary: SXU. Ulrike tombe malade et personne n’est là pour la soigner. Personne ? Si. Shinou.


**Nom :** Soul's color

**Auteur :** Gakuto-Sara

**Disclaimer :** Veux Ulrike-chan et Shinou-kun, mais à part ça…

**Pairing :** UlrikeXShinou, petit LyndseyXGreta

* * *

- Shinou-hekka…

Ulrike était agenouillée dans la salle des coffres. Comme à son habitude, elle communiait avec l'esprit du Roi Originel, autrement appelé Shinou. Cependant, ce jour là était différent.

Le temple était vide.

Jour de congé, avait décrété le Maoh. Sauf que, pour Ulrike, c'était impossible. Elle n'avait pas le droit de sortir du temple. Pour quelque raison que ce soit.

Elle soupira et se releva, pensant se diriger vers la cuisine pour petit-déjeuner.

Pensant.

Sauf qu'elle s'écroula au sol, inconsciente.

* * *

Shinou n'était pas spécialement en forme. En fait, il avait usé beaucoup de maryoku ces temps ci, ce qui le rendait de fort mauvaise humeur car il ne pouvait plus aller embêter le blond fiancé du Maoh actuel. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas encore allé voir Ulrike.

Il soupira et repartit vers la salle des coffres, prêt à discuter avec la jeune fille.

Il ouvrit la porte.

- Ulrike ?

La salle semblait vide. Puis il posa les yeux sur le sol et le corps inanimé de la jeune prêtresse.

- Ulrike !

* * *

- Déjà que j'avais pas beaucoup de maryoku… Bon sang, la prochaine fois que Yuuri décrète un congé pour les prêtresses, je fais fondre la serrure de la porte principale. Quelle idée…

Shinou n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup de maryoku à l'intérieur du temple, même pour des choses normalement impossibles pour un fantôme. Comme porter un corps inconscient jusqu'à sa chambre, par exemple. Ce qu'il était précisément en train de faire.

Seule consolation, la jeune enfant aux cheveux d'argent était très légère, il n'aurait aucune difficulté à faire ce qu'il voulait. Mais…

Trop légère.

Ce n'était pas une consolation en fait. A son âge, Ulrike aurait dû être bien plus grande et plus lourde. Il soupira.

* * *

- Shinou… Hekka…

Ulrike ne s'était pas encore réveillée. Pour l'instant, tout ce qu'elle faisait, c'était délirer doucement. Elle ne semblait vraiment pas aller bien, et Shinou se maudit de ne pas s'en être rendu compte avant. Il aurait pu en parler à Gisela, la petite guérisseuse qui aimait bien le fiancé de Yuuri. Elle aurait su quoi faire.

Lui n'avait pas pour habitude de soigner les gens. Son pouvoir était plus… Offensif que défensif.

Bon bon bon… Qu'est ce qu'on faisait pour les gens malades, d'habitude ? De l'eau… Oui, de l'eau froide… Avec un chiffon. Il sortit doucement de la pièce, prenant garde à ne pas faire trop de bruit, et se dirigea vers les cuisines.

Il revint, muni de son chiffon et de son eau. La petite fille continuait de délirer. Mouillant sa serviette, il la passa doucement sur le front d'Ulrike. Il alla chercher une seconde couverture et la posa sur le lit.

- Je peux plus faire grand-chose…

Il comptait partir se reposer, mais elle le rappela :

- Shinou hekka…

Il soupira. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de la laisser toute seule avec son délire. Et il n'avait pas assez de maryoku pour avertir les imbéciles qui tenaient lieu d'actuel Maoh et Daikenja.

- Oh bon sang…

Il s'assit contre le mur à même le sol, et se prépara à attendre. Car ce serait sans doute très long.

* * *

_Un grand univers blanc. Il neige. J'ai froid._

_Où suis-je ?_

_Je ne sais pas. Je… Je ne suis pas dans le temple. Il faut que j'y retourne. Sinon, Shinou-hekka…_

_Je dois y retourner._

_Mais où est le temple ? Je ne vois que de la neige. Je ne sais pas comment faire pour retrouver mon chemin._

_Shinou-hekka…_

_J'ai trop froid. Ce n'est pas bon. Si je reste là, par ce froid, je vais mourir. Je le sais._

_Etait-ce Günter qui m'en avait parlé ? Possible. Probable. Il me parlait des conditions de survie en grand froid… Pourquoi déjà ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. J'ai trop froid._

_Du feu. Il faut que je me réchauffe et que je trouve de quoi m'orienter pour retrouver le temple. Ou au moins un abri. Juste de quoi me réchauffer, un endroit où me réfugier._

_J'ai froid… Je ne dois pas dormir. Je vais marcher._

_J'ai encore froid. J'ai froid. Je ne vis que parce que j'ai froid. Ca me brûle. Vraiment. J'ai l'impression d'être brûlée vive._

_J'ai mal…_

_Qu'est ce que… Le soleil._

_Une énorme lumière. Une énorme lumière qui balaye la neige. Je n'ai plus froid. Je suis comme protégée par ce soleil. J'ai chaud maintenant, je ne brûle plus._

_Cette lumière… Il y a un visage._

_Shinou… Hekka…_

_- Shinou-hekka…_

_Mais oui. J'ai trouvé. Le temple, tout… C'est la neige. J'y ai trop froid, je me meurs. Alors que Shinou-hekka, c'est le soleil. C'est pour ça que je vis. Je vis pour Shinou-hekka._

_Alors j'ai trouvé._

_Ma raison de me battre. De vivre._

* * *

- Shinou… Hekka…

Elle battit des paupières. Puis ouvrit grand les yeux. Se redressa vivement, faisant tomber un chiffon mouillé.

- Tu es réveillée, Ulrike ?

- Shinou-hekka !

Elle tourna vivement la tête, et découvrit le fantôme de l'ancien Maoh, assis contre un mur, les bras croisés. Il lui sourit, et elle rougit légèrement, honteuse.

- … Désolée de vous avoir dérangé, je ne voulais pas, je… Shinou-hekka, je suis désolée.

- Calme-toi, Ulrike. Tu es assez fatiguée comme cela. Tu ne m'as pas dérangé, car tu es la seule à être restée ici aujourd'hui. Sans toi, je me serais plus embêté que raison. C'est vrai quoi, je suis aussi rasoir, au point que tout le monde s'en va dés qu'il peut ?

Il prit l'air vexé, histoire de distraire la jeune fille. Enfin, jeune… Elle avait quand même huit cent ans. Mais, par rapport à ses propres deux mille quatre cent ans, elle était tout de même bien jeune.

- Pas du tout, Shinou-hekka, je… Les autres…

- Calme-toi. Je plaisantais.

- Shinou-hekka…

- Arrête avec tes –hekka, s'il te plait. Je suis peut-être le premier Maoh, mais pour l'instant, tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu guérisses tranquillement, d'accord ?

- Shinou-hek…

- Tssk !

- Votre Majesté…

- … T'es têtue, toi.

Elle se mit à rougir encore plus, passant du rose léger ou rouge pivoine. Ses grands yeux violets papillonnaient à quatre cent battements minute, selon estimation Maohienne. Shinou cessa de compter, bien qu'ébahi par la capacité oculaire d'Ulrike, et réussit à capter les balbutiements de la jeune fille aux cheveux d'argent.

- Aaah, désolée, je… Enfin…

- Calme. Toi. D'accord ?

- Oui…

Il se leva et la repoussa sur son lit pour qu'elle s'allonge et se rassit.

- Je reste là. Alors tu peux dormir tranquille, compris ? Tu n'es pas toute seule.

- Shinou-hekka…

- Ulrikeeeee…

- Ha-hai, Shinou…

- Bravo…

Elle ferma enfin les yeux. Il fit mine de ne pas voir les larmes qui coulèrent, avant de les essuyer. Elle n'était pas seule…

Pas seule…

* * *

Lyndsey et Greta s'étaient retrouvés. Comme Yuuri et Wolfram devaient voir Shinou, ils les avaient emmenés. Les deux enfants jouaient à cache-cache.

Et Greta s'était enfermée dans la salle des coffres, avec l'autorisation d'Ulrike. Elle souffla doucement quand Lyndsey passa devant elle en courant.

- Tu as le don pour te cacher…

- Ma… Madame la fée ?

Shinou se mit à rire.

- Tu as grandit, madame la fée.

- Je sais.

Un moment passa.

- Tu as une tache sur ta robe.

- Je sais. J'ai voulu aider chichi-ue à peindre Yuuri.

Elle regarda la tache verte un instant, puis reprit :

- Les gens ont des couleurs, tu sais, madame la fée ? Chichi-ue est vert émeraude. Yuuri est bleu marine. Lyndsey-kun est noisette. Ulrike-san est rouge !

- … Et moi, je suis de quelle couleur ?

- … Madame la fée… Rouge. Oui. Comme Ulrike-san !

* * *

**G.S. **:Le truc des couleurs, seule une personne est cap de comprendre, mais j'aime bien c'te idée...

**Gaito:** *regarde le ciel d'un air concentré*

**G.S.:** ... Qu'est ce tu fais, toi?

**Gaito:** J'attends les nouveaux. 'Pas envie qu'ils me tombent dessus.

**G.S.:** ... Je voiiiis... Mais Shinou et Ulrike sont déjà là.

**Gaito:** Sans doute. Mais avec toi, j'me méfie. Surtout que y'a une fanatique du découpage qui devrait arriver bientôt.

**G.S.:** Tu parles de Thérèse? Ah oui. D'ailleurs, je compte sur toi pour lui expliquer ce qu'elle fait ici. Et puis, qui sait, vous vous rapprocherez peut-être!

**Gaito:** J'SUIS PAS UN PORTIER! ET J'AIME SARA!

**G.S.:** *sort son micro* Dans la boite! *s'enfuit*


End file.
